


Night Angel

by Mooncatx



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Demona visits the remains of Castle Wyvern





	Night Angel

**Night Angel**   
**by Mooncatx _the Bliss Crimson_**

 

The crumbled stone remains of my rookery brothers lie amid dust in the castle courtyard. Almost, I think I recognize something of my golden haired rookery sister, mixed with that one who had always held her heart. The parched feeling of my eyes pains me, and I shut them, turning away for long moments. I have no tears left for them, my brothers and sisters.

Why do I always return? This destruction weighs upon me, jagged and heavy... as if the all the desecrated rocky debris of my clan lay pressed on what passes for my soul.

I cannot weep for them.

So I roar with rage instead. My cries echoing into the night, howls of loss and vengeance that centuries have honed to a fine edge of madness.

Yes... Sometimes I think I am mad. Mad for returning. Mad for torturing myself like this again and again. Mad for loving him still.

It's his fault. If he'd only listened to me! All my clan would be here with me yet! How dare he leave me here without them! Without HIM!

"GOLIATH!"

I scream the name the humans gave him. A curse and a challenge. Almost I expect to hear his roar of reply...

The silence answers me is deafening.

"Goliath...?"

And I find I have tears yet to spill...

Slowly I walk the parapet of the castle, seeking the highest point. And there he is. Where he always is. Sitting in repose, as if momentarily lost in thought. And only in a moment he'll shrug off his weighty pondering and turn to me, his face alive with his love for me... Calling out, "My love! Come join me, my angel of the night..."

His face is hard cold stone beneath my hand. His lips unyielding, though I press myself to him so desperately.

But this is no faery story, and my kiss is not enough. He is unmoving in the embrace of my arms.

I can sense the dawn approaching.

One last time I press my cheek to his, allowing him to share the damp tribute of my love for him. The last of the love left within me. I let it drain from me. I won't be needing it any more.

I perch upon the battlement, and spread wide my wings, and launch with a powerful kick that throws me into the night sky.

No more visits. This is the last time I ever want to see Castle Wyvern, or the cold broken relics of my past.

This time I would be resolute. Before I ever returned again... Castles will fly.


End file.
